Pink Lemonade Rain
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Aizawa x Shuichi, Aizawa x Ryuichi - Aizawa ponders over his infatuation over Shuichi. Meanwhile, Ryuichi tries to cheer everyone up by scheming to... XD


Pink Lemonade Rain

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here belong to Murakami Maki. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, weirdness and fluff (?). If this isn't your glass of lemonade, go get another.

Plot Cockroach: Looks like I'm up to my second helping on this series. But it's short too. How sad. I NEVER do stick to normal pairings, do I? I wish I did… But I hope this is fine. Oh, but despite the title there isn't any lemon in this piece, so please don't worry! Here's the pairing if that's all you look for (naughty you!): Aizawa x Shuichi, Aizawa x Ryuichi

Have fun! XD

__________________________

The skies were blue, and the flowers were in full bloom on that breezy day. It was a glorious spring morning in Japan.

Aizawa walked down the green-carpeted park sullenly, his thoughts touching the clouds. Days like these were calmingly annoying, or so it seemed. It was a long time ago since he'd appreciated tranquility. Now, most of the time, noise, entertainment and loud, useless junk took up most of his spare time, so as to allow him to avert his thoughts from others things more disturbing. Said loud useless entertainment included raves, bars, topless women and men as well, but somehow, lately, these things had failed to divert his attention elsewhere, to them. He still found himself thinking deeply of that other cursed notion…

He still found himself thinking of Shuichi, his hyper rival extraordinaire. Well, make that EX-hyper-rival-extraordinaire.

And those thoughts weren't exactly nasty either.

Nope. In fact, they included sweet smiles, sunshine and sand. Aizawa Tachi was seriously screwed up beyond repair.

He sighed inwardly. Whatever that had gotten him in such hot soup was still swinging in full speed and vigor – it was unstoppable. His infatuation for the pink headed singer-cum-ex-rival seemed to have grown stronger, so much so till he'd taken to stalking the said hyperactive teenager, growing insanely jealous of his blond lover, Yuki (as well as tearing up every Yuki-written novel he could find and buy to bits), and chain smoking.

Aizawa Tachi was certainly not a happy man. He knew that he might just conk off due to lung cancer. And that wasn't a really happy thought either.

The man pushed himself past down the park, breathing in the fresh air rather dejectedly. He recalled that taking brisk walks in gardens, in the sun, under the sky to be helpful for sickness and almost every problem, especially his. "Well, they're wrong," he mumbled to himself. "Those retards read too many love novels for their own good."

And saying so, he walked on. Ahead, he caught sight of a curious event. A young man was screwing the cap of a pipe open, with small jugs right beside his feet. On his head sat a strange pink object, and Aizawa rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. It was a pink stuffed rabbit. Aizawa blinked.

The young man with the stuffed rabbit sitting on his head flashed a small grin as he poured in the contents of one jug into the pipe. Fetching up a single gleaming spoon, he stirred the contents in the pipe, alternately mixing in the contents of the jug, which were incidentally as pink as his rabbit was. Still curious as ever; Aizawa stepped up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

But instead of looking shamefaced as if been caught committing a crime, the young man looked up at him with a great wide smile. Instantly Aizawa recognized him as Sakuma Ryuichi, the lead singer of Nittle Grasper. A little stunned, he stumbled back, nearly falling, before Ryuichi caught him by his arm. "Careful, na no da! You'll fall!" his cute nose wrinkled somewhat in puzzlement. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"You're Sakuma Ryuichi. Why wouldn't I be shocked?" Aizawa tried to keep his cool.

"Oh, na no da, nobody is shocked to see Ryu-chan, are they? I thought they would be happy, because I'd be happy too!" Ryuichi beamed. He caught Kumagoro by his ears and swung him around like an Amazon. "Kumagoro says so too!"

"Right," Aizawa nodded. He didn't understand how anyone could bear with this childish man. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh! That, na no da?" he grinned. "You see that stand there? It's where people who go for walks take drinks. This pipe here is the underground fresh spring water that is connected to that pipe there, see? I thought that plain water was boring, so I decided to make them all lemonade! Then they'll be waaaaay happier, don't you think, na no da?"

He seemed so enthusiastic that Aizawa couldn't find anything cutting to say. He merely stared at the vibrant Ryuichi, who then had decided to ignore him and continue on his 'wonderful idea to help people obtain zest in their lives via drinking park water turned into lemonade'. As he screwed the cap of the pipe back on, he bobbed his head and hummed to the Rage Beat. Kumagoro bobbed with his head as well.

From that angle, he looked very much like Shuichi. Adorable, really.

Aizawa groaned.

"There, all done!" Ryuichi stood up and slapped his hands together. He turned to look at Aizawa. "What do you think?"

"… It's pink," Aizawa stared at the jug.

"I added pink stuff to it," Ryuichi nodded sagely. "In America, some people like pink lemonade. Haven't you had some before?"

Aizawa stared once again. Throughout his whole life, he'd only had mostly beer, beer, tea, soft drinks, beer, tea, and yet some more beer. Something gaijin he most certainly never had. "No."

"Aww, that's too bad, no da," Ryuichi shook his dark bangs out of his face. "You can try some here –"

"No thanks –"

"Don't be shy, na no da!" Ryuichi grabbed Aizawa's arm and determinedly dragged him to the stand. "Look here! Try some!"

"I said, no thanks –" but at that moment Aizawa tripped over and fell forward into the stand, crashing into the slender pipe. Ryuichi managed to sidestep in time to avoid falling with Aizawa, but the deed was done. The pipe broke into two, and pink lemonade started to spurt into the air and descend again to the earth like rain.

Ryuichi stood for a moment, shocked, and then he burst into laughter. "Aaaaaaaaah, look, you made pink lemonade rain!"

Seeing the man dancing and bouncing and hearing his laughter brought an unintentional smile to Aizawa's face. He was so much like Shuichi, and yet so different, in a way. He couldn't really put his finger into the matter, but he knew that Shuichi will be Shuichi, as Ryuichi will be Ryuichi, and that is the way that it will be.

"Come, come and taste some!" Ryuichi, eyes shining, grabbed hold of Aizawa by his arm once more. "Drink the rain, drink it!"

His ego and cool stripped away by those speaking eyes, Aizawa laughed along. He tilted his face to the blue sky, and tasted the pink lemonade rain. It was sweet, foreign, just like Ryuichi was.

Yes, Shuichi will be Shuichi, and Ryuichi will be Ryuichi, and that it the way it was, and the way that it will be. Nothing would change that fact, no matter how alike they were. Aizawa stared at the endless blue of the heavens, and he knew that he had finally found his freedom from his troubles, where he could now obtain the obtainable, and forget the unachievable.

And all this he had found on the day that it had rained pink lemonade.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~

Note: That was a short pointless teaser, wasn't it? (^^;) I hope it's okay, though…


End file.
